ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Hill
]] Paul Hill is a visual editor and digital compositor from Niles, Ohio, USA who worked for Digital Magic on episodes of Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager, and Star Trek: Enterprise. Beside his work on Star Trek, Hill also worked as compositor on the television series Buffy, the Vampire Slayer, Alias, Children of Dune (2003), Out of Order (2003), Two and a Half Men, Summerland'' (2004), and Lost. Film work includes the action comedy Money Talks (1997), the fantasy sequel Mortal Kombat: Annihilation (1997), the science fiction sequel Species II (1998), the action comedy Charlie's Angels (2000), the mystery thriller The Ring Two (2005), the television movie The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (2005), the horror sequel Urban Legends: Bloody Mary (2005), and the drama Good Night, and Good Luck. (2005). More recent work as visual effects and digital compositor includes the television series Men in Trees (2006-2007), Pushing Daisies (2008-2009), 24 (2009), Dexter (2010), $#*! My Dad Says (2010-2011, starring William Shatner), Hellcats (2010-2011), Entourage (2010-2011), True Blood (2009-2012), The Good Wife (2012), 2 Broke Girls (2012), Mike & Molly (2010-2013), See Dad Run (2012-2013), and Banshee (2013). Emmy Awards Hill received the following Emmy Award wins and nominations in the category Outstanding Special Visual Effects for a Series for his work on Star Trek: * Nomination for the episode , shared with Mitch Suskin, Adam "Mojo" Lebowitz, John Teska, Arthur J. Codron, Gregory Rainoff, Koji Kuramura, and Eric Chauvin * Nomination for the episode , shared with Ronald B. Moore, Dan Curry, Elizabeth Castro, Gregory Rainoff, and Bruce Branit * 1999 Nomination for the episode , shared with Dan Curry, Gary Hutzel, David Stipes, Adam Buckner, Arthur J. Codron, Judy Elkins, Gary Monak, Paul Maples, Steve Fong, Don Greenberg, Davy Nethercutt, Kevin Bouchez, Gregory Rainoff, Adam Howard, Larry Younger, Sherry Hitch, Rob Bonchune, and David Lombardi * 1999 Win for the episode , shared with Dan Curry, Ronald B. Moore, Mitch Suskin, Elizabeth Castro, Arthur J. Codron, Don Greenberg, Gregory Rainoff, Rob Bochune, Adam "Mojo" Lebowitz, and John Teska * Nomination for the episode , shared with Dan Curry, Ronald B. Moore, Elizabeth Castro, Gregory Rainoff, John F. Gross, Bruce Branit, Fred Pienkos, and Jeremy Hunt * 2000 Nomination for the episode , shared with Dan Curry, Ronald B. Moore, Elizabeth Castro, Bruce Branit, John F. Gross, Fred Pienkos, Jeremy Hunt, and Les Bernstien * Nomination for the episode , shared with Dan Curry, Ronald B. Moore, Chad Zimmerman, Gregory Rainoff, David R. Morton, David Lombardi, John Teska, and Brandon MacDougall * Win for the episode , shared with Dan Curry, Ronald B. Moore, Arthur J. Codron, Elizabeth Castro, Steve Fong, Gregory Rainoff, Rob Bonchune, and David R. Morton * 2002 Nomination for the episode , shared with David Stipes, Adam Buckner, Gregory Rainoff, Adam Howard, John F. Gross, Steven Joseph Rogers, Fred Pienkos, and Eddie Robison * Nomination for the episode , shared with Dan Curry, Ronald B. Moore, Armen V. Kevorkian, David R. Morton, John Teska, Sean M. Scott, and Pierre Drolet * 2003 Nomination for the episode , shared with Dan Curry, Ronald B. Moore, Elizabeth Castro, Fred Pienkos, Gregory Rainoff, Sean M. Scott, Eric Hance, and Bruce Branit * Win for the episode , shared with Dan Curry, Ronald B. Moore, Elizabeth Castro, Gregory Rainoff, Fred Pienkos, Sean M. Scott, David R. Morton, and Chris Zapara External link * Hill, Paul Hill, Paul Hill, Paul